Forum:Farming Tartarus Station
You can actually farm Tartarus station when you are on the last mission for Blake, "Process Payment". After you open the doors and go into the area with all the chests, take what you want but DO NOT GO BACK TO BLAKE. Keep the mission open and don't hand it in. This way every time you quit and restart you can farm all the chests again, and again, and again - if you want to. Sisiutl please start posts after preloaded content. Also, turning the mission in makes no difference, the room will remain accesible and refarmable on every load, indefinitely.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 12 red chests with no reports of particularly good loot and no chance of pearls? I'll stick to farming craw. NOhara24 01:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) They're all level 61 chests and re-farming is a matter of reloading and walking for 30 seconds *shrugs*GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) still works for me after turning it in <3 TaSManiaC 08:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Try deleting your profile data file before farming. Might improve your loot quality. Dotonehundred 08:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) @ Dotonehundred, this has been tried and proven false. There is nothing you can do in Borderlands to "improve" your loot quality. Even Find Rare Items has been proven that it is "broken". @CJ, I mean I've already got every orange gun in the game (Save the eridians and the reaper, but no one has a reaper.) So if there are reports of people getting an abundance of reapers from those chests, I'll be looking there too shortly thereafter :D NOhara24 10:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :@ NO - works for me, sorry it doesn't for you. I have a reaper, BTW. Dotonehundred 20:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) @ Nohara: I've got two Reapers - but then again, I've got no life ;) Outbackyak 11:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I got a Vladof Surkov whitch wasnt to bad other than it was on play though one =/ I'll have to blow tohugh and see what I can get on 2 11:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) @Yak. No one has a reaper. Check your inventory, you'll see it was just a dream...or an INCEPTION. NOhara24 11:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) On the first playthru i got a 507 dmg x4 cobra lvl37. Its not better than my best one but its only lvl37. I think the 17 chest there will be good for those that have not been able to take down Craw and dont have the patients to do the Armory glitch. Dont forget that there will probably be alot of new people to BL now that the GOTY is coming out who will exploit this i think. Also, I handed the mission in and was still able to farm it on the 360. --Veggienater 11:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Outbackyak 13:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm on 360 and I also have 2 reapers, they are very rare but they do drop. 16:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope. No one has a reaper. It's just how it is, I'm sorry. NOhara24 17:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think that NOhara24 is talking about is the Red text spec for now it's stil bugged =/ 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) It's just a running gag about how rare the gun is.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC)